fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Secundi
|kanji = セカンディ (秒) |rōmaji = Sekandi (Byō) |alias = |race = |gender = |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = *House Caliban *House Ortus (by name) *House Vergens (by blood) |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = *Prince of Caliban *Legatus of the Highguard |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Lachesis |previous partner = |base of operations = Castle Caliban, City of Caliban |status = Unknown, believed deceased |relatives = *Atreus Caliban (Father; deceased) *Adorientem Vergens Ortus (Mother; deceased) *Lachesis (Eldest Half-Sister) *Clotho (Younger Half-Sister) *Atropos (Youngest Half-Sister) |counterpart = |magic = * |Teiku Ōbā: Goddo Sōru|lit. "Confiscation: Divine Being")}} * |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |novel devut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , full name or is a major character in The Diplomancy. He was an human male, and the Caliban . Son of Atreus Caliban and Adorientem Vergens Ortus the only Ortus member originating from House Vergens. Because of Adorientem was married with the Eastern Lord, Atreus slepted with her to produce an offspring and thus Secundi does not possess Ortus bloodline, but has the blood of House Caliban and would suffice. Half-brother to Princess Lachesis of the North, Princess Clotho of the South and Princess Atropos of the West. Secundi was unlike the others, Secundi was born during his mother transit between Eurous, capital of the East and ancestral home of House Ortus to the City of Caliban. After giving birth inside the carriage, she passed away due to birth complications and was taken care of by the Eastern Guard captain Octavia Vinyl and soon acted as an surrogate mother during transit. Upon arriving to the City of Caliban, Octavia was personally selected by the King to be his caretaker due to her connection to his mother being close-friends. Biography Appearance Personality Secundi .]] Secundi is known for his stoic facial expression and the act of rarely releasing his emotions. Composed and essentially matured, he acts with straight confidence in most situations, giving an area of experience in his role. Due to his composed and stoic personality, he's selected to become the Legatus of the Highguard, the royal guard to Caliban throne and security in the City of Caliban. Despite all of his rather seriousness, he ha shown multiple times to smile and release an friendly aura when speaking to anyone, even lowing his own self to raise another regardless of their status. His half-sister Lachesis often looks up him due to his brave confidence and outstanding efforts, seeing him as an inspiration for when she gets cornated as Queen, and this extends to the rest of his half-sisters Clotho and Atropos, who also look towards him for advice and guidence. Secundi would often tell them to ask Lachesis for advice in order to get her into the comforte zone when dealing with these situations. Aegaeon Performing the God Soul spell known as Aegaeon, Secundi would embody the ancient Daedric Outer God known as Aegaeon, who was adopted into Eastern religion from Eurasia. As as the Mad God, Secundi would be known as Aegaeon and possess a fercious nature and personality. Quick to anger and relentless, his battle against Auster Deus had apparently destroyed 1/3rd of the East. Magic & Abilities |Teiku Ōbā: Goddo Sōru|lit. "Confiscation: Divine Being")}}: In accordence to Eastern tradition of House Ortus, Secundi had an pact deal with the Eastern rage god known as Aegaeon. In doing so binds him to Eastern religion and became one of the Cardinal Gods. In secrecy this was done, which even House Caliban had no knowledge, even Albus is ignorant. Secundi was then able to use the Aegaeon spell. Equipment Stats Trivia & Notes